Coming To Terms
by TheMightyPen95
Summary: For cutie0089:They never expected that foolish idea would get them so many friends.Now, with Haruhi Fujioka throwing a wrench into things, Kaoru attempts to help Hikaru realize his emotions.It doesn’t help that he has some emotional searching to do also.


**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to their rightful owners. I only own the story itself.

**Title:** Coming To Terms

**Rating:** T

**Genres:** Romance, Comedy

**Warnings:** Language

_**Main**_ **Pairings:** Kaoru x Emily

_**Side**_** Pairings:** N/A

**Romantic **_**Hints**_**: **Hikaru x Emily, Tamaki x Emily, Tamaki x Haruhi, Kaoru x Haruhi, Hikaru x Haruhi

**Authoress Note: **This was requested by **cutie_0089** from Gaia Online.

**Summary:** Living in their own world, ignoring any and all intruders; that was the way Hitachiin twins lived their lives…Until their world was turned upside down by Tamaki Suoh and his persistent ignorance, along with his foolish idea for a host club. They never expected that foolish idea would get them so many friends.

Now, with Haruhi Fujioka throwing a wrench into things, Kaoru attempts to help Hikaru realize his emotions. It doesn't help that he has some emotional searching to do himself.

**Coming To Terms**

**  
**_Prolouge_

Ouran High School is a prestigious establishment for the wealthy and talented children looking for a thorough educational experience. Here they are taught the proper educate of class and finery, just as wonderful as it is expensive.

Yes, at Ouran High, everything from class time to after school activities are to be held in the tidiest of manners…

"NO SEMPAI!"

"B-but Haruhi…"

"I said NO!"

…Then again, there was always the host club.

The president of whom was currently in the process of kneeling before a fellow member with short brunette locks flying as they tried to escape the clearly empty headed "King".

"Come on, Haruhi! It would look so great on you!" The poor boy pleaded, holding before him an outfit which would belong to a Japanese priestess. The sleeves reached fairly long, but…

"Aren't miko outfits usually a little baggier," The feminine member pointed out, finally turning to face her pursuer. Her eye brow twitched at the outfit when she had a closer look.

"And since when do they wear dresses?!"

"B-but, Haruhi!" He stood from his knees, clutching the dress close to his chest and embracing it as if it were a prized possession rather than something he had custom ordered only three days before. "We had this made especially for you! A normal priestess outfit would put you to shame, don't you see?"

He appeared before his complaining companion in less than an instant, showing off the mass of red and white cloth in all of it's shining glory. Rather than a traditional miko costume, the pants legs cut off at the knee and were fashioned into a skirt. The top half was sewn to the new skirt and the sleeves, as opposed to merely having ribbon at the tip, had a trail of red swirling around it, bows lining every connected point.

An image of Haruhi wearing his brilliant creation popped into his mind at the same time a line of blush swept his face.

"Ah, Haruhi," He cooed, "As your father, nothing would bring me greater joy than to see you in this wonderful-"

"_Boss,"_ A rather unsettling set of voices caused a shiver to run down the blonde's spine.

"_Are you sure it's not just that…"_

"_You have some sort of twisted fantasy…"_

"WITH HARUHI AND YOUR MIKO MOE?!"

Tamaki nearly fell on to the floor from the accusation. "W-what?!"

"Yeah, that's right!" The twin with the right sided hair flip announced.

"Just admit it, Boss. You have a miko fetish!" Added the other twin, standing back to back with his brother.

"Th-that's not it!" He attempted to defend himself.

"Now it makes sense…" Tamaki turned his head to the girl's direction.

"Tamaki-sempai, it's fine that you enjoy what you do, but please don't drag me into it…"

The group could almost hear the crack of the poor Host King's composure.

"Tamaki's a perv! Tamaki's a perv!" Either twin chanted, dancing around the broken king.

After torturing their poor president for a good hour or so, the Host Club resumed their daily routine, watching over costumers and taking care of their guest. Somehow, the blonde had managed to get his daughter into the miko costume, regardless of the fact she continued to reject it.

The Hitachiin twins were still causing chaos amongst the crowd.

"Did you know Tamaki had a miko fetish?" Kaoru would bring into conversation, causing said boy to turn and glare.

"Poor Haruhi had to suffer for it," Hikaru would throw in there, causing many of the girls to squeal with delight and look in the president's direction.

"I-it's not true! I swear it!" All that responded was a few nods and false acceptance.

"It's alright, Sempai," His ears perked up and he turned his head. "Everyone has their own dreams."

Tamaki had tears streaming down his face while the customers surrounding Haruhi were gasping and blushing.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki cheered, throwing his hands in the air. "I know you'd under-"

"I just wish you wouldn't use me to play them out…"

The blonde froze mid jump and fell to the floor with an audible thump.

While the King proceeded to his gloom corner, the Hitachiin twins were laughing it up.

"Hahaha! The poor guy!" Hikaru managed to say while clasping his stomach.

Kaoru joined in the merriment. "Haruhi would say that!"

Without the two realizing it, the topic of their discussion had walked over to them, having taken notice of their joy in Tamaki's humiliation.

"You know, I don't think I would be laughing if I were you," She began, standing before them.

Each of them lay still for a second before sitting up to look at the person speaking.

"I'm sure you guys have something you don't show off to the world. Everyone has their own fantasies, and that doesn't exclude the two of you."

And then she returned to her customers, leaving two stunned boys sitting on the floor.

Kaoru glanced over at Hikaru for a minute, who had the slightest shade of pink on his face.

"Hikaru…"

"Yeah, right." Kaoru's eyes widened for a minute before his brother stood up. "Kaoru, I'm going outside for a few minutes."

Just as his brother stood, Hikaru stopped him in his tracks.

"And don't follow me."

After that, the seemingly irritated twin walked out of the room, his brother staring at the door that stood ajar. Most everyone had noticed the scene but brushed it off as Hikaru being a brat for being told not to mock someone. Kaoru concluded differently.

"Hikaru…" He said a final time, walking over to the couch and sitting on it, never taking his eyes off of the door. He believed he knew why his brother was acting as such, and therefore understood that there was nothing he could do about it.

He just had to hope that Hikaru would come to terms with it soon.


End file.
